


Claim Me

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [109]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, Outdoor Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: alpha!Jensen/omega!Jared, public claiming, knotting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim Me

"Letting that other Alpha touch you, Jared?" Jensen asked as they started to walk back to the car.

"I’m not mated yet, Jensen. I can let any Alpha that I want touch me." Jared said, turning to look at the other man.

Jensen growled and quickly pinned Jared to the car, rubbing his growing erection on Jared’s ass.

"What if I claimed you right here and now?" Jensen growled in Jared’s ear. "Would you let me? Would you let me fuck you? Let me knot you? Let me be your mate?"

Jared gave a soft moan, and shoved back on Jensen’s cock.

"Do it." Jared said. "Be my Alpha. Make me your Omega."

Jensen growled, and sucked a mark on Jared’s neck, tugging at Jared’s pants, then his own, freeing his cock.

Jared’s scent filled the air around the two, and Jensen groaned, seeing the slick starting to drip from Jared’s back side.

"That hole is begging to be filled with cock, Jared." Jensen grunted, pulling Jared’s cheeks apart. He rubbed his cock against Jared’s hole, and Jared whined, pushing back on Jensen’s cock.

"Jensen, stop teasing me. Start fucking."

Jensen laughed and helped open Jared up to take his cock, hand getting slicked up. Jensen slicked his cock, and pushed inside, bottoming out in a thrust.

He started fucking Jared, making the younger man cry out.

Jensen could feel his knot starting to form, and he grinned. “Gonna claim you here, Jared. Out in public, where everyone can see.” He said.

Jared moaned, rocking back to meet Jensen’s thrusts.

"Want it. Want you. Make me your mate. Wanna be your Omega." Jared moaned.

Jensen grunted and pounded into Jared, until his knot was too big to let out of Jared’s ass. He gave quick, sharp thrusts, making Jared moan and keen.

Jensen felt the knot form, and he came inside Jared, biting down on his neck.

"Mine." Jensen growled in Jared’s ear. "No other Alpha will get to have you."

He pressed against Jared’s back, licking and sucking at his neck, and he started to whisper words of love and sweet nothing’s in Jared’s ear, feeling the Omega relax under him.


End file.
